This invention relates to improvements in an inplace gasket belling machine and more particularly to a pipe belling machine including a pair of mandrels alternately advanced into a pipe end portion for belling the same and inserting a gasket therein. The invention is further directed to an improved method of belling a pipe end portion.
Presently known inplace gasket belling machines are dependent to some extent on the inclined or arcuate cross-sectional shape of the gasket being inserted. The leading tapered or arcuate surface of such gaskets facilitates insertion into the expanded end of the pipe as well as the avoidance of interference as the gasket is moved into the pipe end portion. Interference between the gasket and pipe end portions during insertion of the gasket can result in the collapse of the pipe end portion in the direction of insertion. A gasket having a shape which lacks a tapered or arcuate leading surface is far more susceptible to interference with the pipe when inserted by existing machines. For example, such difficulties are likely to be experienced with gaskets of a square cross-section.
Accordingly, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide an improved inplace gasket belling method and apparatus.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an inplace gasket belling method and apparatus adapted for the insertion of gaskets of any cross-sectional shape.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an inplace gasket belling method and apparatus adapted for the insertion of gaskets having a blunt or substantially vertical leading surface.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an inplace gasket belling method and apparatus wherein a first mandrel expands part of a pipe end portion and inserts a belling sleeve therein and a second mandrel inserts a gasket into the belling sleeve.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an inplace gasket belling machine including a pair of mandrels which are supported for pivotal and axial movement in unison.
Finally, it is an object of the present invention to provide an inplace gasket belling machine which is economical to manufacture, durable in use and efficient in operation.